LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen relaxing back at home. Alex is then seen in the bathroom brushing his teeth) Alex: *humming* (Alex then spits into the sink before wiping his mouth off) Alex: There we go. All better! (Alex looks into the mirror as he finds Rayla standing with the door closed) Alex: *thinking* Oh no. Rayla: And how are we doing today love? Alex: Rayla. No. Rayla: No what? Alex: No "of whatever this weird obsession you have of me" it. I'm not doing it today. Yesterday was a good day, we finally got rid of Gientra, we helped a lot of people, and I'd like to KEEP my good mood. Rayla: Aww come on love don't be- Alex: Don't. Call me that. (Alex get's past Rayla and leaves the bathroom. Rayla however follows him) Alex: *thinking* Oh man..... Rayla: So where we going? Alex: I'M going to my room. Rayla: Oooh your room. Well- Alex: As in. ALONE. Rayla:... (Alex goes into his room and close the door behind him) Alex: *Sigh* Good. Maybe I can rest a bit before everyone wakes- (Suddenly Rayla enters the room and closes the door behind her) Alex: GAH RAYLA?! Rayla: My my what a lovely little spot you got here. Alex: Rayla please, I don't know what you're planning but I don't want in on it! Rayla: Relax Alex. I just wanted to see what your room looks like. Alex: Rayla seriously you can't just- Rayla: *Covers his mouth with a tendril* Shh. I'm looking around. Alex: *muffled* Rayla: *Sniffs the air* … Ahh. I can smell you everywhere in here love. Alex:......!! Rayla: Such a nice smell don't you think? Alex: *muffled*! Rayla: What was that dear? *Let's go* Alex: Seriously! This crap you say its creepy! Stop it!! Rayla: Oh you have such little experience in the way of love. Alex: Rayla. Please. Please I am begging you, leave me alone. I'm gonna hang out with Jessica later today. Rayla: *Annoyed* …. Alex. Did you forget what I told you? Alex: Look weather you like it or not, Jessica is my girlfriend and- Rayla: *Goes up to Alex* I told you. You belong to me. And you aren't gonna say that you have another girl friend again. Alex: !! Rayla: *Puts hands on Alex's shoulders* And besides.. Alex:. B-Besides wh- (Rayla pulls Alex into a hug, and his face in her chest. His yells are muffled as he holds her there) Rayla: Why stay with a shy girl like her when you could be with a REAL woman? Like me. (With a great deal of effort, Alex pulls his face out of Rayla's chest, his face is red due to blush and he's panting) Alex: NEVER do that again! Rayla: Awww, what's wrong love? Alex: Please leave me alone! I don't want this, please! Rayla: You say you don't want it. But your face tells a different story. Alex: No! No does not! I do not want this at all! Rayla: Oh but you do. *Grabs Alex's chin* You do want this. But even if you didn't, I don't care. Cause I want this. Alex: Okay, you are seriously crossing the line here you- (Suddenly Rayla wraps her tendrils around Alex and lifts him up to her face) Rayla: Oh you have no idea... How much I want this. *Feels Alex's body with her hands* Your skin on mine, our breath and lips meeting, and eye not looking away from each other. Alex: *Struggling* R-R-Rayla please! Please this is- (Rayla suddenly throws Alex onto his bed. But before he can get off it, Rayla is right on top of him, in a VERY suggestive matter) Alex: Bro what the hell are you doing?! Rayla: Don't you like this Alex...? Alex: No you goddamn psychopath! You went from creepy to full-on rapist in like thirty seconds! Rayla: I can't help it Alex. There's a hunger in me. A hunger. Only you. Can fill. Alex: SOMEO- *Rayla covers Alex's mouth* Rayla: Shhh…. Don't worry Alex. I want this to last as LONG as possible. So I'm gonna go... Extra slow. (Rayla removes her hand and then starts to kiss Alex despite his struggles and protests. He continue to yell but are all muffled. Scene cuts over to Erin) Erin: *Leaves the room* Ahh man I needed that! Jack: Huh? Erin: Oh nothing! Just got done showering was all! Jack: Since when did you get in the shower? Erin: Wha- I told you I was going to shower! Jack: No you didn't! Erin: Yes I did! Jack: No you didn't! Erin: Rose I told Jack I was taking a shower right? Rose: Um... No you didn't. Erin: ??? I didn't? Jack: No! Erin:.... Huh. Sorry Jack. Jack: It's fine Erin. Erin: Okay then. (Rose then crawls up into Erin's arms) Rose: Hi! Erin: Oh NOW you want attention huh? Rose: Yeah! Erin: Aww you're just a little attention hog aren't ya?! *starts to tickle Rose* Little attention hog! Rose: *Laughing* Stop it! Erin: Always trying to get love any way you can huh? Rose: *giggles* K-Kinda! Erin: That's what I thought! *Stops tickling and starts to kiss Rose's fore head* Jack: *Laughs* Oh man you too. Erin: *Stops then hugs Rose* Aww do you want some love to Jack? I got plenty of kisses you both. Jack: Sure! Rose: Well, you two can have fun then! I gotta go help Lenny build another tower. (Rose hops off Erin's arms and leaves) Erin: *Laugh* The second there's talk to two people kissing and she's gone. I remember when me and Alex were like that. Jack: I think its natural for all kids to be like that. Erin: So true. (Jack and Erin then wrap their arms around each other) Jack: So....What say we take this somewhere more private as to not disturb the kids? Erin: Oh I would like that very much sweetie. Jack: *Picks up Erin bridal style* How about say... My room? Erin: Oh ho ho how forward of you. (The two start to head to they're room, at that moment Jessica leaves her room seeing the two) Jessica: Oh! Well morning. Erin: oh. Morning Jess. Jessica: You two look happy. Jack: Aren't we always? Jessica: True. Hey, have either of you guys seen Alex around? Jack: Oh him? I think he's still asleep. Erin: Yeah considering how he got stabbed and all. Sammy: *Comes up* Yeah well, he promised he would spend the day with Jessica so its time for him to get up. Jessica: Now now Sammy let's- Sammy: No go in there and wake him up! Jessica: Okay okay! Erin: Go easy on him girl. Jessica: I will! (Jessica runs up to wake Alex up. It then cuts to Alex as Rayla continues kissing him. Alex then starts to cry) Rayla: Awww, what's wrong love? Alex: STOP IT!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD THIS!! Rayla: I can't Alex. We're far from finished. Alex: NO NO PLEASE N- (Rayla silences Alex as she resumes kissing him. Scene goes back Jessica who goes up to Alex's door. She knocks) Jessica: Alex? You awake yet? (Silence) Jessica: Alex? *Knocks again* …. Oh well I guess- (Jessica sees Sammy looking at her. She sighs and tries again) Jessica: *knocks* Alex? Come on its time to get up. We're spending the whole day together remember? Sammy: Dude just open the door and do it yourself. Jessica: But- Sammy: Jess, you know Alex is just gonna end up sleeping all day if we don't do this! (Jessica sighs again and then opens the door and enters) Jessica: Alex please get up we- ………………………………… (Jessica is silent by the horrible sight she is seeing. Alex is on his bed. With Rayla, laying on top of him. And kissing each other. Rayla's eyes and pupils shirk down to the size of niddle's by the sight that she believe no would should ever see) Jessica: A...Alex....? (At that Rayla stops kissing Alex and sees Jessica and Alex does the same) Alex: *Gasp* JESSICA! *Moves Rayla aside and gets up with a smile on his face* Oh my god I'm glad you're here, you- Jessica: What.... Were.... You.... Doing....? Sammy: Huh? (Sammy looks into the room) Sammy: Oh my.... Alex: J-Jessica please, i-it's not what it looks like! She was- Jessica: Was what Alex?! Alex: Listen please, she wouldn't stop! I couldn't- Jessica: I thought we had something special! Alex: We do, we- Jessica: You have the NERVE to say that to me after I just SAW YOU kissing HER!? Rayla: Jealous? Alex: No wait, I didn't- Jessica: What was the past months for you!? A game!? Did you get a kick out of me being sad when I thought you were hurt!? When I sit in this building wondering if you were gonna come back or not from fighting villains!? Huh!? Is that it!? (Several of the Defenders start to gather hearing all the yelling) Izuku: What's going on? Alex: Jess please you- Jessica: DON'T call me that Alex! I understand plenty enough! Alex: Jessica....Please! Jessica: NO! I don't want to hear it! In fact, I NEVER want to see your face, EVER AGAIN, ALEX LORTHARE!! WE ARE DONE!!! (Those words hit Alex like a bullet as tears enter his eyes. Jessica angrily and sadly stomps out of the room, making sure no one sees the tears her in eyes as she goes back to her room and slams the door. Alex comes out of his room into the hall wall looking totally lost) Alex: *Tearfully* J...Jessica.... Erin: Alex? Ray: What just happened? Rayla: Aww it's okay Alex. You can always just- (Alex then suddenly turns and hits Rayla with a psy blast as she goes flying into the end of the hall) Jack: OH CRAP!!! Ray: RAYLA!! Alex: You....! You goddamn monster! (Erin, Izuku and Miles all grab Alex) Erin: WHOA ALEX! Izuku: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Alex: *To Rayla* I'm gonna kill you!! I'll rip EVERY LAST shred of cells from your body!! Ray: *Gets in front of Rayla* You lay one hand on her and I'll kill you! Alex: THEN I'LL KILL YOU TO!! Jack: You're not killing anyone until someone explains WHAT the hell is going on!? Alex: This damn worm just forced Jessica to break up with me! Erin: What?! Ray: She did nothing of the sort Alex! Alex: She DID!!! Every time we're alone, she locks me in whatever room we're in and tries to molest me! SHE'S NOTHING BUT A SICK PERVERT!! (Everyone looks back and forth at Alex and Rayla) Ray: Rayla tell them none of this is true! Rayla: …. *Puts her fingers together* … Ray: Rayla? Rayla: …I wouldn't use the word, "molest", but we did kiss a couple of times. (Everyone gasps) Alex: YOU SEE!!? SHE ADMITS IT!! Erin: I... I don't believe this. Ray: Rayla… What- What are you talking about??? Rayla: *Sigh* … I'm in love with Alex, brother. Ray: Huh??? Rayla: Yes... I love him and I- Alex: THIS WAS NOT LOVE PSYCHO BITCH!!! I'M GONNA END YOU!!! Rayla: Alex wait wait please I didn't- Erin: Alex! Calm down! Alex: Calm down!? Why should I!? THIS BITCH JUST ENDED THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!!! (Alex then pushes the three holding him away) Alex: AND I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!! (Alex is about to charge, Rayla covers herself for the attack, but Erin, Izuku, Miles, Jack, Richie, and Omega hold him back) Erin: ALEXANDER LORTHARE!! LISTEN TO ME GODDAMN IT!! THIS ISN'T GONNA FIX ANYTHING!!! (Alex growls loudly for a few moments before tears return. He then stops struggling and starts to cry) Alex: *Crying* J...Jessica... Jessica.... Erin: *Hugs Alex tightly* We'll figure something out bro. I swear. But you killing Rayla won't fix anything. Rayla: *Sighs with relief* Erin than- Erin: *turns sharply at Rayla with brighty blue eyes* YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! (Rayla becomes too scared to speak after that) Alex: *crying* I-I betrayed her trust....! W-What am I supposed to do?! Jack: Alex, calm down man. Miles: We'll get you through this man. We can help you through this. Erin: You didn't betray anyone, bro. I promise, we'll fix this with you and Jessica. I swear it. Jack: Yeah. We all will. (Everyone nods in agreement. Erin helps Alex and starts to take him back to his room. But she gives Rayla one last look) Erin: You sicken me. Rayla:..... Jack: Kissing a man dating another woman. You filthy whore. *Leaves* Miles: I'm starting to question weather you belong here. *Leaves* Rayla: But- Izuku: This is NOT the way heroes act! *Leaves* Uraraka: And after everything we've done for you... *Leaves* Richie: Perra (Bitch) *Leaves* Rayla: P-Please I- (Ray then begins heading toward the door) Rayla: You two Ray...? Ray:......I'm sorry Rayla. But this is something even I can't help you with. (Ray then leaves the hallway, leaving Rayla behind and alone. It then cuts to Lenny and Rose as they look at Jessica who is lying face first into her pillow) Lenny: Sooo....Should we do something....? Rose: I don't know. Lenny: But she seems to sad... Rose: We don't know anything about love though... Lenny: But we know how to cheer people up! Rose: Well..... Lenny: Come on Rosie, she's our friend. And friends are always there for each other. Rose: Well....Alright, let's try it. (Rose and Lenny walk up and crawl up onto the bed next to Jessica) Rose: Jessica? You okay? Jessica:...... Rose:... You... You want a hug? Jessica:...… Lenny:..... You- Jessica: *Muffled* Leave me alone. Rose: Jess, come on. This isn't you. Lenny: Yeah, you're acting weirder than usual. Jessica:...... Lenny: Hmmm..... Rose: I have an idea. Lenny: What idea is that? (Rose crawls up and sits on Jessica's back) Rose: We'll climb the mountain! Lenny: Huh? Rose: Yeah come on! Jessica: *muffled* Guys please.... Lenny: Okay! (Rose helps Lenny up onto Jessica's back) Rose: Look at the view from up here! Lenny: Whoa, that sure is beautiful! Jessica:...... Rose: Yeah! It's like we're sitting at the top of the world up here! Lenny: Amazing! (The two then feel Jessica start to move before they land back down onto the bed) Rose: Uh oh. (Jessica sits up and looks at the two with sunken and red eyes) Jessica:....... Rose and Lenny:....... Lenny: Uhhh....Hi. Jessica: What are you guys trying to do here....? Rose: …. *Sighs* Jessica we hate seeing you so sad... Lenny: Yeah... Its-Its not like you. Jessica: Yeah well, I don't deserve to be happy. Since I made the choice to go out with a boy who broke my heart.. Lenny: Was it really that bad? Jessica: Yes....It was.... Rose: Well don't be sad Jess! You know it's pointless to be sad around us! Lenny: Yeah! Jessica: Guys, nothing you do is gonna help me.... Rose: You sure? Lenny: I mean we haven't tried yet! Jessica: I know you haven't. And I don't care. Now please... Before I say something I regret, please leave me alone. Rose: But- Jessica: Guys.....Please. (Jessica lays back down as Rose and Lenny jump down disappointed.) Lenny: *Sighs* so much for that... Rose: Maybe Erin or Emily might know something. Lenny: Yeah let's ask them. (Rose nods as the two leave the room and head out to the living room where they find Emily and Erin on the couch) Rose: Erin? Emily? Erin: Oh, hey guys! Emily: You two okay? Lenny: Yeah I guess.... Rose: Jessica's really sad. Erin:..... Yeah... She is.... Lenny: Did Alex.... really break Jessica's heart? Emily: It wasn't Alex who broke her heart Lenny... Rose: But then- Erin: *Picks up Rose* Listen Rosie. These are some matters you're too young to understand right now. Its a very difficult situation that both Alex and Jessica are going though. Rose: But she's so sad! Lenny: Yeah and we hate seeing our friends like that! Rose: We wanna help her out but we don't know how! Erin: *Sad smiles* Its sweet you wanna help her.... But I'm afraid there's nothing anyone can do at this time. Lenny: N-Nothing.... Emily: I'm sorry Lenny. I know you two want to help, and that's great, like Erin said. No one can do anything right now. We all have to wait till the situation cools down... Rose: Awwww...... Lenny: That sucks..... Erin: Believe me kids.... *Hugs Rose* We know.. Rose: Yeah..... Lenny: Hey, there's still one thing that's on my mind right now that we can think about. Emily: And what's that Lenny? Lenny: How do you guys think Shade's getting along now? (The scene then cuts to Shade who is seen curled up in a corner sleeping before a voice begins to ring out in his head) ???: Shade.....Wake up. Shade: *snort* Huh, what? (Shade looks around and finds no one) ???: You're not going to find me Shade. I'm not here. Shade: Then where are you? ???: Let's just say existence hasn't gotten to me yet is all. Shade: Huh? ???: Where are you right now? Let me see. (Shade's eyes glow yellow as the source of the voice uses him to look around) ???: Hmm....It is....dark. Just like my living space. Shade: Who are you? ???: I am a man with no name. But what my mind is telling me is far beyond anything I could've imagined. Shade: What? ???: Where are you right now? It's all dark and quiet. Is this.....your nest? Shade: I'm... I'm still learning about this world, but... I'm on a world called "Remnant". I'm in a house with a number of people in a city called "Minstrel". ???: Is there Targhul here? Are there others like you that exist in this world? Shade: I mean, kind of. There's one other Targhul here. ???: Really? Then what's the dominant species here? Shade: Kid, do we really have to do this now? It's dark and there's people sleeping in here. ???: Well is that gonna be a problem? After all, you're supposed to kill aren't you? Shade: What?! ???: You heard me. Shade: Dude, stop talking and get out of my head! ???: You're getting VERY loud Shade. Someone's gonna find you. Shade: I don't care! How about you stop trying to convince me to kill people and get a better life you hack?! ???: Too late, someone's approaching. We'll talk later. Shade: What?! Hey! Say something! (Suddenly Yang holding a candle appears) Yang: Shade?? What are you yelling about?? Shade: Oh um... I uh... I thought I heard someone that's all. Yang: There's no one here Shade. Relax. Shade: Y-Yeah. Sure... Yang:... Ooooh. I get it. Shade: What? Yang: You had a nightmare. Shade: What!? No I didn't! Yang: To shy to admit huh? All right come here. Shade: But I- Yang: Shade. Come on. Shade:.....Fine. (Shade goes over to Yang, who picks him up) Yang: You're sleeping with me tonight. No nightmare will get you. Shade: I told you, it wasn't a nightmare. Yang: Sure it wasn't. Its all right to be scared Shade. Shade: I'm not scared! Of nothing! Yang: *Smiles* Sure you aren't. (Yang starts heading back to bed with Shade) ???: Just do it Shade. Your chance is here. Shade: No. ???: Bite down and tear out her jugular. It will be quick I promise. Shade: I'M NOT BITING ANYONE YOU CREEP! (Shade pants and then notices the look Yang gives him) Yang:...………. Shade:..... F-Fine... I admit it... It was a nightmare. Yang:..... ???: Jeez, awkward huh? Shade: Let's just go to sleep already. Yang: R-Right... (Yang soon returns to her bed with Shade. She holds him close to her so as to protect him. Shade however, still feels the presence. He is determined to find out who this is, and what they want...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts